Geheime liefde
by Lovesascha
Summary: Teddy Lupos en Victoire Wemel schijnen met elkaar gekust te hebben! Wat gebeurd er op Zweinstein tussen deze twee?


"Maar juffrouw Wemel, hoe komt u toch aan deze uitslag?"  
"Ik weet het niet professor Banning, maar ik voel me echt niet lekker."

"Ik denk dat het verstandig is als u naar madame Pleister gaat en daarna lekker onder de wol kruipt."

"Dat zal ik doen professor."

"Ik hoop dat u snel opgeknapt bent juffrouw Wemel," riep professor Banning haar na terwijl ze het lokaal uit liep.

"Gelukkig je bent er!" Riep Teddy blij terwijl hij haar kuste.

"Ik vond in mijn koffer nog chocolade waarvan je uitslag krijgt. Van oom George gehad," zei ze glunderend.  
"Ik heb gewoon tegen professor Anderling gezegd dat ik me niet zo lekker voelde, dat werkt ook hoor!" Zei Teddy lachend.

Victoire begon te lachen.

"Dus ik heb nu voor niks een afschrikwekkende uitslag op mijn armen?"

"Misschien is het maar beter, dan krijgen ze ook geen argwaan als we er allebei niet zijn."

Teddy knipoogde naar Victoire en liep naar haar toe.

Hij nam haar mee naar een fauteuil in de hoek en trok haar op schoot.

Victoire boog zich naar Teddy toe en begon hem hartstochtelijk te zoenen.

Haar handen gleden over zijn gespierde borstkas.

Teddy streek met zijn hand door haar haar en streelde met zijn andere hand haar rug.

Victoire maakte zich los uit hun kus en keek liefdevol naar Teddy.

"Ik ben zo blij dat jij mijn vriend bent, Teddy."

"Ik ook, het is alleen jammer dat het altijd zo stiekem moet."

"Mijn vader vindt het gewoon enorm belangrijk dat ik mijn P.U.I.S. goed haal."

"Mijn oma en peetoom vinden het ook belangrijk dat ik het haal. Maar ik kan gewoon niet zo lang zonder je. Je bent veel te lief om alleen te laten.

"Slijmbal!" Zei Victoire lachend.

Teddy begon haar de kietelen en hij drukte haar op de bank.

Hij ging bovenop haar liggen en hervatte hun kus.

Teddy kuste haar in haar nek en Victoire voelde een siddering door haar lichaam gaan.

"Zullen we naar jouw slaapkamer gaan Teddy, voordat iemand ons ziet," zei Victoire.

"Lijkt me een goed plan lieverd."

Teddy pakte Victoire bij haar hand en leidde haar naar zijn bed.

Hij legde haar voorzichtig neer en deed haar gewaad en trui uit.

Zijn verlangen haar lichaam te strelen werd steeds groter.

Victoire glimlachte verlegen naar hem.

Teddy trok zijn eigen gewaad en trui ook uit en Victoire zag zijn prachtige borstkas.

Hij kuste haar weer in haar hals.

Victoire sloot haar ogen en genoot van Teddy's lippen op haar lichaam.

Toen ze haar ogen weer open deed zag ze dat zijn haar rood gekleurd was.

Ze aaide hem over zijn haar.

Teddy kuste haar op haar mond en hun tongen gingen wild tekeer.

Hij ging naast haar liggen en ze keken elkaar aan.

Hij gleed met zijn hand over haar lichaam en ging steeds lager.

Victoire's adem stokte.

"Wat is er?" Vroeg Teddy bezorgd. "Vind je het te ver gaan?"

"Ik vind het nog te vroeg om verder te gaan dan zoenen en strelen," zei ze beschaamd.

Ze wendde haar hoofd af en voelde tranen opkomen.

"Hé wat is er lieverd?"

Teddy tilde haar kin naar hem toe en keek haar in haar ogen.

"Al moest ik nog 100 jaar op je wachten dan doe ik dat. Geen gekke dingen denken hoor, ik hou van je."  
Victoire lachte door haar tranen heen en keek naar zijn lieve gezicht.

"En ik hou van jou, Teddy."

Ze deden hun trui en gewaad weer aan en liepen terug naar de leerlingenkamer.

"Hoi Victoire en Teddy!" Zei Fred Wemel toen ze hand in hand de trap af liepen. "Wat waren jullie aan het doen boven?"

"Eh… we waren huiswerk aan het maken," zei Teddy.

"Doen jullie dat altijd boven dan?" Vroeg hij ongelovig.  
"Ja boven is het lekker rustig, daar worden we niet gestoord door eerstejaars."  
"Dat is een goed idee! Hé Rosa ga je mee naar boven om huiswerk te maken?"

Rosa keek verschrikt op van haar werk.

Teddy en Victoire begonnen te lachen.

"Misschien moet je dat pas vragen als je een jaar of 16 bent," lachte Victoire.

Fred ging mokkend aan een tafel zitten om zijn huiswerk te maken.

Teddy knipoogde naar Victoire.

"Ik ga toch maar naar madame Pleister, zij heeft vast een middel om van deze uitslag af te komen, ga je mee Teddy?"

Teddy knikte en samen liepen ze de leerlingenkamer uit.


End file.
